


(got me) beggin' on my knees.

by alcohol



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitten Minho, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Soft sex, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy, and, is low-key, it may not sound like it but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcohol/pseuds/alcohol
Summary: chan looks so pretty like this. minho wants to ruin him.





	(got me) beggin' on my knees.

**Author's Note:**

> lee minho is a bottom, thank you very much. or chris gets off on minho calling him _good boy_ , which i don't blame him ~~'cause i would, too~~. also! there's some dominant chris for just a little bit 'cause i couldn't not write that in.
> 
> title from got7's [beggin' on my knees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi_MNtmjCpo).
> 
> we die like men. please make sure that you have read the tags!

he looks up through dark lashes, his eyes glassy as he watches the boy let out a strained moan, bottom lip tucked behind his teeth with his eyes closed, voice breaking off into a breathy whimper.

"m-minho..." he whines. " _minho_."

there's a long hum coming from minho on the floor, eyes locked onto the other's even as he pulls off to give him a soft smile.

"yes, chan?" he says it in the most saccharine voice – so small, so sweet, so _wrecked_ – and chan almost comes.

the boy between his legs already looks like a mess, his hair disheveled, tongue sweeping across his lips, so red, so _wet_. and the action shouldn't have made chan shudder, but it does anyway, his hands by his side trembling and aching to touch the boy as they clutch at the bed sheets.

"can i touch you?" he whimpers. "minho, can i touch you?"

minho wraps his small fingers around him, and it makes chan's breath hitch, the younger boy's eyes dancing up at him with stars, silently asking _can i touch you, what?_

he swallows his breath, watching intently as minho leans in closer, feeling his hot breath on the underside of his cock.

chan wants to cry. "please?" he finally asks. "please, minho? i want to touch you, _please_."

minho presses a kiss to the side. " _then touch me, hyung_."

that's all it takes for chan to bury his hands in the boy's dark hair, lightly tugging at the strands as minho takes him down again, humming around the length. chan thinks he just came a little bit into his mouth, and he pulls back to see if minho was fine.

_god_ , he was more than fine, taking chan in like he always did. he sees the bob of the boy's throat – _he just swallowed chan's come_ – and that makes him buck his hips up in just the slightest. it makes minho whimper around his cock, and chan thinks it's the most prettiest sound, a hand gliding down the side of minho's face, stopping just at his lips where they're stretched around him.

"you're so pretty, kitten," chan whispers in a low voice, but minho hears it anyway by the way his fingers tighten around him. " _so pretty for me_."

minho pulls off with a sly look, chan's thumb and forefinger slipping into the corner of his lips, and he takes them in, licking around the fingers with chan's come dripping down his chin. "kitten is pretty?"

"yes," he breathes out.

"kitten is only pretty for _you_ then, hyung."

"just for me."

"just for you," minho repeats.

chan takes his fingers out, moving his hand to grab the boy's jaw. "come here." his voice is rough – _broken_ – when he says it.

minho hums with a smile, obeying like the good boy he is into the other's lap, his legs folding over chan's own and the bed. he wraps his arms around his neck, and chan doesn't waste time to give him a kiss. it's slow but _desperate_ as chan's hands make their way down minho's body to grip at his waist, earning a soft moan from him when he lifts the boy's sweater with his thumbs to rub at the soft skin.

chan ends up getting pushed back onto the bed, minho's teeth biting at his bottom lip as he stops the kiss, pulling away. chan misses his breath on his lips already, but then he sees and _feels_ minho grinding down on his bare cock – honestly, he had forgotten about that. he watches as the boy bites his lip with a broken whine, the hem of his – _chan's own_ – sweater riding high on his thighs. he feels minho's bottom grinding back against his cock, and chan wants it.

_he wants minho so badly_.

minho leans in again, breath whispering against his ear, " _you're so pretty, hyung_." chan chokes on his own moan. "so pretty like this for me," minho continues. "do you want me?" he grinds down harder, chan straining to hold back. " _do you want to come inside of me_?"

" _yes_ , minho." there's no hesitance. "yes, _i want to_."

"then can you be a good boy?" minho looks at him with a soft gaze, the corners of his lips playing a smile that might as well be a smirk. "can you be a good boy for your kitten?"

chan nods.

minho places a brief kiss onto his lips. "use your words, baby."

"y- _yes_ ," he stutters out when he feels the roll of minho's hips against his own.

god, _he wants this_. he wants minho to make a mess of him. he wants minho to make a mess of himself. _chan loves it when he does_.

" _good boy_."

minho sits up, lifting ever so slightly that he misses the boy's warmth, and chan watches him.

he watches him reach back around to his bottom with his hands where chan _knows_ the plug he had pushed past between his cheeks still lies, plugging him up full of chan's come when they had gone earlier. _want to be filled full of you_ , minho had moaned in his ear with a tired voice.

he watches minho's face distort into a rather blissful expression, brows furrowed softly, lips parted cutely, and his _eyes_. minho's eyes that were staring down at chan with such a glazed look that he wants to push his hips up, turn them around and drive the boy into the bed, into the wall, _into his heart_.

minho touching him has chan ripped out of his sinful thoughts, a soft gasp escaping his lips with how cold minho's fingers are on his burning cock. that's when he realizes minho's already prepared. he's already gotten a clear liquid on his fingers, his hand wrapping against chan's cock and slicking it with lube until—.

until he's sinking down onto him, slowly but _all the way_ , and it makes chan instinctively tighten his hold around the boy's small waist. he's so tight – even after the amount of rough sex they've had today; the amount of lube they've used; the amount of times chan came into him – _he's still so tight_.

"you're so _big_ , hyung." chan moans at minho's words. "i feel so _full_."

" _min_..." he breathes out. "min, i _can't_ —"

minho slides off his cock, going down on him slowly, slowly, _slowly_. "are you going to come already, hyung?" he pouts, and chan wants to fuck it off his face. "now that's no fun."

chan whines.

but minho ignores him, smirking it off as he grinds down onto his cock. "i thought you said that you would be a _good boy_ , hyung."

"i—" chan tries.

minho shuts him up with another kiss, breathing in chan's moans and riding his cock in the _same slow motion_ that has him so, so _desperate_ , wanting to just _pound_ into the boy; grab him by the waist and _stretch him out_. chan wants to kiss his tears when it feels too good, kiss his nose where there's a small star, kiss the corner of his lips that tremble. chan wants to kiss his neck, his collarbone, his chest. chan wants to _mark him up_ and _make love to him_.

"minho is close, hyung," the boy says. "are you close?"

yes. _yes he was_. he's been holding back since this started, since minho had gotten down on his knees and looked up at chan with sparkles in his eyes, begging silently for _chan, chan, chan_. and chan would always give in because he loves minho. chan loves him _so damn much_.

"can i come, minho?"

the boy shivers in his lap, hands on chan's abdomen as he lets out a soft whine. "wait for me, hyung." he asks instead, "can you wait for me?"

"yes." he would, _always_.

chan doesn't touch him, just rubs at the sides of minho's hips as he quickens his pace, and although not by much, it makes minho's legs shake, his eyes shut, his fingers dig into chan's stomach.

then he's coming onto his own fingers and chan, stilling himself deep down onto chan's cock, trembling beautifully.

and chan just _watches_ him – _he's so beautiful_.

"come for me, hyung." his voice is small. "be a good boy and _come for me_."

he does.

chan digs his thumbs into the dip of minho's hips as he grinds up to come into him, still watching as minho goes to bite his lip, staring down at him with glass in his eyes. through that, he sees the feeling of love, and it makes chan want to never come down from this high.

so much that he pulls him down by the neck, gasping into his mouth as he kisses him, and minho reciprocates in full, moaning as chan swallows them up, small hands softly caressing the latter's jaw.

chan slows the kiss. "i love you," he says between one. "i love you so much," two. " _gosh, i love you, minho_ ," three kisses until he fully comes to a stop.

minho giggles, soft and light that's just like him, forehead against chan's. _"_ i love you, too, chan."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please shower minho's thighs with love, thanks ♡


End file.
